


Heart Eyes

by 80syouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80syouth/pseuds/80syouth
Summary: A private moment between two boys in love.





	Heart Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've really been lacking the motivation to write due to not feeling like it ever turns out good, but I really love this idea so please leave your thought I've been constantly trying to improve Also possibly thinking of turning this into a 5+1 thing like "5 sweet private moments between Eddie and Richie and 1not so private one" so let me know if I should! Thank you, Tumblr: rosepetalreddie

1\. soft touches

Eddie is completely and utterly in love with Richie Tozier.

They've been dating for a little over three months now, finally, after years of pining and not so subtle flirting, Eddie kissed Richie when he wouldn't stop talking about a girl in their class. Which Richie brings up whenever he can because he loved that he made Eddie jealous. But they still haven't said "I love you" well they have but when they were just friends, never while they were together. They both just kinda knew, they fell in love before getting together, due to being friends since they were 7 years old, now 17 Richie being almost 18.

They were currently occupying Eddies twin sized bed, Eddie sitting with his legs crossed and Richie's head comfortably resting on his lap. Eddie truly loved moments like this, they were rare. His mom gone, Richie in a relaxed loving mood, not having to worry about anything but what's going on in that moment.

Looking down at Richie who was currently reading a comic, who knows which one, he always manages to have a different one in his hands every 5 minutes, Eddie started to admire how beautiful his boyfriend is, the way his lips parted slightly when he was relaxed and how he scrunched up his nose a little whenever his glasses slid down a bit.

Eddie smiled down at him lovingly. The smaller boy leaning down pressing a small kiss to Richie's forehead. Richie smiled softly, putting his comic down looking up to meet eyes with Eddie who still was looking at him with that look, the look that made Richie's stomach flip in the best way. Reaching up Richie placed both his hands on Eddie's soft hair running his fingers over his scalp soothingly while pulling the boys head down so he could place a sweet kiss on his lips. Eddie hummed softly, taking Richie's hands from his hair and sliding his fingers through Richie's squeezing gently. 

"You're so beautiful, Richie"

"Eds! baby, you're even more beautiful" Richie squeezed Eddie's hands and wrapped both their arms around him. "Keep telling me how wonderful I am Eddie bear," said Richie in a joking tone. Eddie knew how much Richie loved being praised, due to the lack of loving words his parents shared with him as he grew up but of course would never admit it. 

Slowly pulling his hands from Richie's grip Eddie started playing with Richie's hair with one hand while the other one slowly traced Richie's face.

"Your lips are so pretty, such a pretty shade of pink," Eddie whispered while running his thumb across Richie's bottom lip. Leaning down to place another quick kiss on the pouted lip. Slowly dragging his hand up to rest on Richie's right cheek. 

"Wow and your eyes are so stunning, the most gorgeous shade of brown I've ever seen. When the sun hits them I swear they turn gold." Continued Eddie while lifting Richie's glasses off his face to place them with the comic on the side table. Placing gentle kisses on Richie's closed eyelids. Eddie loved Richie's eyes, they always seemed to have a twinkle to them, despite the under eyes always looking tired. 

"And fuck Richie you make me so happy, I don't tell you enough but thank you for making my life so much brighter, you deserve all the happiness in the world because that's what you give me."

This caused a tear to slip from Richie's eye, Eddie quickly running his thumb under his eye to catch it. Richie was left speechless, only able to open his eyes and look up at Eddie teary, finally getting out "I don't know what I would do without you Eds" and closed his eyes again when Eddie started playing with his hair. 

With a small smile of adoration on his face, Eddie continued just played with Richie's hair deciding not to say anything else. It wasn't often that Richie allowed himself to be complimented and loved like this, it was hard to say much to the boy without a crude joke back. Which Eddie didn't mind so much because when they finally did have these moments they were worth having to deal with the mom jokes. Everything was quiet. A peaceful, sweet and welcoming quiet. It reminded him of a much simpler time, when he wasn't constantly worried about life's problems, the first time him and Richie hung out, they were 7, sitting in Eddie's room playing with their toys it was quiet then because the boys still hadn't gotten used to each other, until of course Richie couldn't keep quiet anymore and started telling Eddie about everything he knows, Eddie always was able to handle sitting and listening to Richie ramble for hours only saying things when he needed to. Which is another way they were perfect for each other. Eddie never told Richie to shut up well at least not in the in the hate-filled kind of way others used.

He felt complete like this is where he is supposed to be for the rest of his life. Eddie knew that Richie is the one for him. They balanced each other out perfectly, they had a bond no one really did understand, but that was okay because that means it was just theirs. The sun was finally setting, the life outside starting to settle down, knowing this would probably be another night Eddie's mother stayed at his aunt's, due to her having a little too much to drink and not being able to drive home, which happens quite often now considering Eddie finally convinced his mom that at 17 he could take care of himself for a few hours. She still called every hour after dark till Eddie says goodnight. 

"Chee?" Eddie mumbled, noticing that the room felt a little quieter. When he didn't get a reply he looked down to see Richie's mouth wide open with small snores being released. Smiling Eddie grabbed Richie's abandoned comic and focused on that letting Richie sleep.


End file.
